Sous la surface
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le BAU est appelé pour résoudre une affaire de viols en série à Tallahassee. Seulement, les deux dernières victimes font surgir un doute dans l'enquête... Rating T pour violences sur mineurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Tallahassee, Floride**

En dépit de la pluie, la chaleur était presque insupportable dans la maison. Rickie pouvait sentir la sueur détremper le dos de son t-shirt et poisser son short cargo. _Comment Donnie peut aimer un temps pareil ?_

Au mur, la pendule indiquait dix-neuf heures moins le quart. Une demi-heure auparavant, Papa avait téléphoné pour prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer avant minimum une heure du matin. Soi-disant un dîner d'affaires. _Tu parles, oui. Divorcé officiellement d'ici deux semaines et il trompe déjà Maman._

Et bien sûr, devine un peu qui va s'occuper de préparer le dîner pour Jimmy, lui faire prendre son bain et le mettre au lit, Rickie ? Hein, devine un peu !

Le garçon s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé craquelé. Heureusement, Jimmy n'avait pas fait trop de bêtises, ce soir. Il avait seulement jeté son assiette par terre quand Rickie lui avait dit que non, on ne mettait pas de sirop de chocolat sur son poulet au riz avant de le manger. Du poulet au chocolat. Non mais sérieusement, d'où Jimmy sortait-il une idée pareille ?

Enfin, maintenant, son poison à ressorts de petit frère ronflait dans son lit, et il pouvait rester avachi devant la télé à regarder _La Mouche_ tout en buvant du Nestea citron vert.

Alors que la séquence du rêve avec la journaliste accouchant d'un asticot géant se déroulait, Rickie ne put retenir une grimace. Mais bon, c'était sans doute à cause du goût acide de la canette nichée dans sa main. Pourquoi il buvait cette saloperie, déjà ?

_Rickie, tu veux bien me ramener du Nestea citron vert ? Tu sais que j'adore ce parfum, mon ange !_

Une nausée brusque saisit le garçon, mais elle n'était certainement pas provoquée par le film. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Un craquement le fit sursauter. Le cœur battant violemment dans sa cage thoracique, Rickie se redressa en position assise. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre en provenance de l'étage supérieur, presque masqué par le bruit du film.

« Jimmy ? » appela le garçon. « C'est toi, crevette ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Putain, Jimmy, si t'es sorti de ton lit, je te jure que je te le fais regretter » maugréa Rickie en posant sa canette sur la table basse avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Le bois craquant sous ses pieds nus, le garçon s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de l'étage, laissant le poste de télé allumé. Au pire, il ne lui faudrait que trois minutes pour récupérer Jimmy, le menacer un peu pour la forme puis le recoucher.

Au bout du couloir, la porte de la chambre de son frère était entrebâillée. Soufflant d'exaspération, Rickie poussa le battant… et s'immobilisa.

Jimmy était toujours dans son lit, son Kermit en peluche dans ses bras, et visiblement sur le point de tomber par terre. Endormi comme une masse.

« Petit nul » laissa tomber affectueusement Rickie en s'avançant pour replacer son frère dans une position moins dangereuse.

Ce fut au moment où il se retourna qu'une silhouette sombre surgit devant lui.

Le cri du garçon fut étouffé par la main qui vint se plaquer sur sa bouche.


	2. Chapter 2

_On est toujours l'enfant de quelqu'un. - Beaumarchais_

JJ tendit la main pour caresser la joue d'Henry.

Son fils. Son petit bébé. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. _Mon joli, joli trésor, si tu savais comme je t'aime fort_, la comptine chantonnée par sa mère chaque soir quand elle allait au lit. La comptine qu'elle chantait maintenant à son fils le soir. _Mon joli, joli trésor._

Un grincement lui fit tourner la tête. Will était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es prête ? » interrogea-t-il.

La jeune femme blonde regarda à nouveau son fils, lequel dormait paisiblement dans son berceau.

« Est-ce que je le serais jamais ? » soupira-t-elle.

Fin du congé maternité. Ça paraissait si simple de retourner au travail, de laisser Will s'occuper d'Henry. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas.

_Quelle mère délaisse son bébé pour son travail, Jennifer Jareau ?_

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Au moindre problème, appelle-moi, d'accord ? »

« Promis » répondit Will.

* * *

La première chose que Morgan vit chez JJ fut qu'elle était d'une nervosité inhabituelle. Mais bon, c'était probablement le retour du congé de maternité qui la mettait dans cet état.

« Alors, quelle est l'affaire ? » interrogea Rossi une fois que toute l'équipe eut pris un siège.

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre avant de se lancer.

« Tallahassee, en Floride. Cinq meurtres d'enfants à deux semaines d'intervalle chacun, tous violés et battus à mort » annonça-t-elle en faisant apparaître sur l'écran vidéo plusieurs photos de garçons plus ou moins blonds, visiblement au début de l'adolescence. « Et il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un nouvel enlèvement il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures. »

Les deux dernières photos de la série s'affichèrent en grand sur l'écran : la première représentait un garçon blond d'environ treize ans, l'air grincheux, et un garçonnet brun de trois ans tout au plus au sourire radieux. En dépit de la différence d'âge et de coloration, les deux visages se ressemblaient de manière frappante.

« Richard et James Shurley » dit JJ. « Enlevés à leur domicile en l'absence de leur père. La police de Tallahassee pense qu'il s'agit du même tueur en raison du mode opératoire et du choix du premier garçon. »

« Un jeune adolescent blond aux yeux sombres » résuma Emily.

« Au bout de combien de temps les autres victimes ont-elles été retrouvées ? » interrogea Morgan.

« …Trois jours. »

« Si le tueur s'en tient à son rituel, il nous reste moins de soixante-douze heures pour retrouver Richard Shurley en vie » calcula Reid.

« Décollage dans une heure » décréta Hotch avant de se lever.

* * *

JJ regarda brièvement l'écran où s'affichaient encore les photographies des enfants disparus avant de suivre le reste de l'équipe hors de la pièce.

« Ça ne colle pas » laissa tomber Emily, installée dans un des sièges du jet, le dossier dans les mains. « Pourquoi enlever James avec Richard ? »

« Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas laisser un enfant de trois ans tout seul ? » hasarda Reid, sourcils plissés par la concentration.

« Ou alors, il s'en sert comme d'un moyen de pression » suggéra Morgan.

« Fais ce que je te dis, et ton petit frère n'aura rien » ajouta sombrement Rossi.

« Plus vraisemblablement la dernière option » affirma Hotch. « Dans le cas de la deuxième victime, Dimitri Simmons, la grand-mère était présente au moment de l'enlèvement et affirme que le kidnappeur l'a menacée pour que le garçon le suive. »

Rossi leva un sourcil.

« Elle a pu voir l'agresseur ? »

« Il semblerait que non, celui-ci l'a frappée par derrière. Elle s'est retrouvée à moitié inconsciente, et tout ce qu'elle a été capable de décrire, c'est la voix du tueur. Selon elle, c'était _une vraie voix de fumeur_. »

« La plupart des fumeurs ont les cordes vocales endommagées par le tabac, ce qui leur donne un timbre de voix très grave » débita Reid.

« Mais on n'a retrouvé aucun mégot sur la moindre scène de crime » déplora Emily.

« Espérons que la police locale aura recueilli davantage d'éléments » lâcha Hotch.

JJ s'était assise à l'écart, plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle avait déjà vu des crimes plus atroces concernant des enfants. Alors… pourquoi celui-ci la secouait-il autant ?

Les cheveux blonds. Oui, c'était ça. Les cheveux blonds des victimes.

Henry n'avait encore qu'un fin duvet sur le crâne, mais il était déjà évident qu'il allait avoir des cheveux blonds.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son sang-froid.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque l'équipe descendit du jet, la chaleur leur sauta d'emblée au visage.

« Mais comment peut-on _vivre _ici ? » se plaignit Emily en s'éventant de la main.

« C'est l'humidité qui accentue la lourdeur du climat » signala Reid qui n'avait pas non plus l'air de se sentir très bien – comme la totalité du reste des agents fédéraux.

Rossi desserra imperceptiblement son col de chemise. Au diable la bonne tenue, le temps était vraiment trop intenable.

Le policier qui vint les accueillir était en manches de chemise.

« Capitaine Dustin Powell » grommela-t-il en serrant la main de Hotch. « C'est vous, les fédéraux ? »

« Je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner, et voici mon équipe » répliqua le profileur avec son expression la plus _fédérale_, autrement dit la plus terrifiante.

Powell renifla.

« J'espère que vous arriverez à nous aider, autrement les médias ne vous louperont pas » commenta-il sarcastiquement. « Depuis qu'on pense à un tueur en série, ces maudits journalistes n'ont pas voulu relâcher la pression. »

Hotch regarda JJ d'un air entendu.

« Je me chargerai des journalistes » déclara l'agent de liaison.

Le capitaine la détailla de haut en bas.

« Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, ma petite dame. Remontés comme ils sont, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous manger toute crue. »

* * *

Lorsque l'équipe arriva en vue du commissariat, celui-ci était littéralement assiégé par les journalistes. Powell grogna.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêts » grinça-t-il avant de se garer.

Dès qu'ils repérèrent la voiture, les gratte-papiers se précipitèrent. Des flashs d'appareils se déclenchèrent alors que les agents descendaient de voiture.

« Messieurs les agents ! » s'écria une rousse en brandissant son micro. « Pensez-vous pouvoir arrêter le tueur avant la fin de la semaine ? »

« Capitaine Powell ! » hurla un type en chemise jaune. « Qu'avez-vous à dire aux familles des victimes qui vous accusent d'incompétence ? »

« Je m'en charge » fit précipitamment JJ.

Laissant leur collègue calmer la meute déchaînée, le reste de la troupe pénétra dans le bâtiment. Lequel avait l'air conditionné, _alléluia _!

« Bon, vous aurez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? » interrogea Powell.

« Simplement des éléments de l'enquête » répondit Hotch.

« Ça, c'est facile. Par ici, s'il vous plaît. »

**Je sais, il ne se passe rien... Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant.**


	4. Chapter 4

A l'intérieur du commissariat régnait une température fraîche due à la bénédiction appelée air conditionnée, et Rossi songea brièvement que l'inventeur aurait dû être célébré comme un des plus grands bienfaiteurs de l'humanité souffrante.

« Bon ! Je suppose que vous voudrez travailler sans avoir tout le monde dans les pattes ? » interrogea Powell.

« Ce serait préférable, oui » répondit Hotch.

« Très bien, venez là. »

Pendant qu'ils traversaient la salle principale, Emily sentit des regards sur eux. Rien d'étonnant à cela, la réputation des agents fédéraux leur valait beaucoup d'attention, positive comme négative. Néanmoins, les policiers semblaient dans l'ensemble plus intrigués qu'hostiles. Bon point.

« Voilà ! » annonça bruyamment le capitaine en leur ouvrant une porte. « Ça vous conviendra ? »

« Tout à fait » déclara le chef des agents. « A présent, si nous pouvions disposer des éléments du dossier… »

Avec une grimace, Powell se dirigea vers la porte.

« Si vous pouviez me faire une faveur, coincez-moi ce dingue avant qu'on ait encore un cadavre sur les bras, vu ? »

* * *

« Il est en train de prendre confiance en lui » annonça le métis, les yeux fixés sur les photographies accrochées au tableau.

« Explique-toi » demanda Hotch, sourcils froncés.

Morgan pointa du doigt la première photo de la série, celle d'un garçon de quatorze ans appelé Hayden Paterson.

« Regardez ce corps. Il est presque intact, tout ce qu'on voit comme blessure, c'est la plaie sur la tête. »

« Et il est allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps » ajouta Emily qui avait compris. « Le tueur a respecté le cadavre. »

Le métis indiqua la cinquième photo, celle de Steven Knight, âgé de onze ans au moment de son décès.

« Quand on compare ces deux images, le mode opératoire a radicalement changé. Steven a été frappé sur les bras, les jambes et le torse jusqu'à mourir de ses blessures internes. Il a aussi reçu plusieurs coups sur les yeux. »

« Sans compter que le corps a été abandonné en vrac. Les jambes écartées, les bras en croix… Pour son meurtrier, Steven Knight n'était plus qu'un simple déchet. »

« Ce qui expliquerait qu'il ait commencé à se débarrasser des corps dans les terrains vagues ou les endroits de ramassage des ordures » commenta Reid en feuilletant le dossier.

« La mort de Hayden était probablement accidentelle » songea Rossi. « Il avait des blessures défensives ? »

« D'après le rapport du légiste, des bleus sur les avant-bras, comme si on l'avait empoigné » indiqua le jeune docteur.

« Donc, le premier meurtre n'était pas intentionnel. Sans doute une tentative de viol qui a mal tourné. Le criminel repère Hayden Paterson, l'enlève chez lui alors qu'il est seul… »

« Mais l'adolescent se débat » poursuivit Morgan qui avait fermé les yeux. « Alors il tente de le maîtriser… Mais il le tue. Et là, il découvre un nouveau plaisir. »

« La montée dans la violence est de plus en plus prononcée » grimaça Rossi. « Notre homme assume de plus en plus le rôle d'un sadique. Il faut que ses victimes souffrent pour assouvir son fantasme. »

« Attendez » intervint Reid. « Les garçons ont tous été violés par derrière. Sans oublier le fait que les trois derniers ont reçu des blessures aux yeux. »

« Il a peur de leur regard ? » suggéra Emily.

« Mais il est prêt à s'introduire chez eux par effraction » répliqua Morgan. « Il faut avoir confiance en soi pour le faire. »

« A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un moyen de mieux les contrôler » suggéra Hotch. « Les garçons ne peuvent pas voir ce qui leur arrive, ce qui augmente leur peur. »

« Les effractions se sont déroulées à merveille, le tueur s'est assuré qu'il n'y avait personne en dehors de ses cibles dans les maisons, et la seule fois où un témoin était là, elle était suffisamment facile à éliminer » rappela Rossi. « Il a dû faire du repérage avant de passer à l'acte. »

« D'où le délai de quinze jours entre chaque victime » rebondit Emily. « Il prend le temps de connaître leurs habitudes. »

« Mais là, il ne s'est passé que huit jours » fit remarquer Reid. « Il accélère le rythme. »

« Il a forcément des antécédents » affirma Hotch. « Sa façon d'enlever ses proies est trop bien rodée pour que ce soit la première fois, il a dû avoir d'autres victimes, mais celles-là, il ne les a pas tuées. Morgan ! Appelle Garcia et demande-lui de chercher dans les archives de la police, qu'on sache s'il y a eu des viols sans meurtres au cours des six derniers mois. »

« Tout de suite ! » lança le métis.

« Reid, tu va voir le légiste, le meurtrier a peut-être laissé quelque chose sur les cadavres. Rossi, tu l'accompagnes. Emily, tu viens avec moi, on ira interroger la grand-mère de Dimitri Simmons et le père des enfants Shurley, ils pourraient avoir des informations pour nous. »

Les trois autres membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.


End file.
